


Le Tombeau des dieux

by LonelyDay



Series: De l'ombre à la lumière [6]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor croit perdre la tête, mais peut-être s'agit-il simplement d'un nouveau tour de Loki qui se joue de lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Tombeau des dieux

**Author's Note:**

> Un Thor/Loki, écrit du POV de Thor. Les évènements pourraient se produire après TTDW, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance dans ce texte. Attention, les avertissements ne sont pas là pour rien. Ce texte est sans doute l'un des trucs les plus bizarres que j'ai pu écrire. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de Marvel, la création de Stan Lee et Jack Kirby et le film est de Kenneth Branagh. En espérant que cela vous plaise.

Une intense lumière, blanche, l'aveugla et pour soulager ses pupilles Thor ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit doucement, ses doigts formant un arc protecteur. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir s'habituer à cette vive lueur qui l'entourait. Il était baigné dans cette aura blanchâtre qui l'oppressait. Il fit quelques pas, avançant à tâtons, avant de s'apercevoir que Mjölnir n'était plus en sa possession. Après un tour sur lui-même, il constata que son marteau n'était nulle part. Même l'appeler n'avait servi à rien.

Une pointe de panique vrilla son cœur.

Une voix le surprit alors dans cet environnement étranger. L'appel était doux, chaud et apaisant, tout le contraire de cette blancheur glacée qui le cernait. Thor tendit l'oreille pour chercher à découvrir d'où provenait la voix jusqu'à ce qu'un autre appel suive, puis un autre et encore un autre.

À chaque fois la voix se faisait plus forte, lui paraissait plus proche.

\- Je suis là ! hurla Thor. Je suis ici !

Mais la voix lui réitérait ses interminables appels sans lui répondre. Elle ne faisait que répéter son nom.

_Thor. Thor. Thor. Thor. Thor. Thor._

La voix, qui pourtant lui rappelait une aimante caresse, même une main salvatrice, résonnait d'une manière étrange. Quelque chose clochait. Il sentait la cassure dans le ton, une plaie ouverte qui ne pouvait cicatriser.

Les appels se firent de plus en plus rapprochés, accélérant leur rythme, augmentant toujours la cadence. Ils devinrent un peu plus aiguës, comme si l'inquiétude serrait la gorge qui les prononçait. Ce fut bientôt une litanie qui sonna aux oreilles de Thor.

Et brusquement, il réalisa.

Il connaissait cette voix.

\- Jane, murmura-t-il dans un souffle étouffé.

Il répéta bien plus fort :

\- Jane ! Je suis ici !

Il se mit à courir dans cet oppressant cocon de lumière sans savoir si ses pas le mèneraient quelque part. Il y avait simplement ce besoin irrésistible de suivre cette voix qui poussait ses jambes à avancer et tout son corps à se mouvoir dans cette direction. À mesure qu'il enchaînait les pas, voyant défiler sous ses yeux cette même blancheur infinie, la voix lui parut plus proche.

\- Jane !

Il se pressa plus encore.

Bien vite ses membres se firent lourds et il dut redouble d'efforts pour traîner ses jambes et ses bras. Des poids le clouaient au sol, des obstacles infranchissables se dressaient devant lui, il se retrouva pieds et poings liés, il s'embourbait dans un terrain impraticable. Mais il n'y avait rien de plus autour de lui que ce vide blanchâtre. Il n'y avait même rien autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles pour le retenir. Il était complètement libre de ses mouvements.

Il s'arrêta net et se tint immobile.

_C'est ton esprit qui est enchaîné._

C'était un tour que lui jouait son esprit, ou bien un tour que l'on lui jouait.

Un rire envahit la lumière et se mit à grossir. Elle se répercuta dans son crâne, ses os et tout son corps jusqu'à le faire basculer. Thor prit sa tête entre ses mains de peur de la voir exploser et laissa tomber à genoux.

Le rire le comprimait tout entier. Il crut alors entendre une dernière fois la voix de Jane, mais peut-être s'évanouit-il car il vit tout en noir.

 

 

\- Thor, Thor. Réveille-toi.

Thor se redressa dans son lit. La sueur gouttait dans ses yeux et sur son corps. Il avait horriblement chaud.

Une main, légère, se posa sur la sienne, avant de la tenir et de doucement la caresser du bout des doigts. Il referma brusquement les yeux, aveugla par le soleil.

\- Loki, constata-il avec le sourire. Loki, est-ce bien toi ?

Il se calma un peu.

\- Qui d'autre ? lui répondit son frère, passant son autre main sur son front dégoulinant.

Thor rouvrit les yeux et prit un instant pour observer la pièce. Les murs dorés de sa chambre se dressaient autour de lui, les rideaux sombres et opaques étaient tirés, les grandes fenêtres entrouvertes, juste assez pour laissé passer la brise matinale, et les draps bleus de son lit le recouvrait. Loki était allongé à ses côtés.

C'en était fini du cauchemar.

Son frère écarta les cheveux collés à sur son visage et posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Je t'ai entendu hurler. J'ai pris peur.

\- Ce n'était rien, rien qu'un mauvais rêve.

\- Je l'espère.

Loki se pencha sur lui et lia leurs lèvres. Ce baiser rassura Thor. Il se sentait revenir à la réalité.

\- Quel était donc ce cauchemar, si affreux pour qu'il a pu ébranlé mon colosse préféré ? lui demanda Loki alors qu'il passait maintenant ses doigts entre ses cheveux.

Le visage de Loki était si près du sien qu'il sentait son souffle contre sa peau. Il ne put se retenir de l'embrasser de nouveau, d'un baiser plus profond.

\- Il y avait de la lumière, partout autour de moi. Cette voix, elle m'appelait.

\- Quelle voix ?

\- Celle de Jane.

\- Jane ?

Loki s'écarta d'un coup brusque et lui fila entre les doigts comme un serpent. Le regard qu'il porta sur lui lui glaça le sang.

\- Jane, cracha-t-il. Il n'y a _plus_ qu'elle.

Une voix si forte et grave sortit de sa bouche qu'elle lui sembla venue d'ailleurs.

 

 

Thor émergea à bout de souffle, haletant et son cœur battant la chamade.

Ses bras, suspendus par des chaînes qui lui mordaient les poignets, tiraient sur son corps tout entier, mais même à bout de force, il ne pouvait se résigner à choir. S'il lâchait prise, ses membres ou son dos peut-être se briseraient et la douleur serait plus douloureuse encore.

Il ne pouvait que rester debout.

Une poigne ferme se referma sur sa chevelure, forçant sa tête en arrière. Il força sur ses bras et bougea sa tête, mais il dépensa trop de force pour un résultat moindre.

\- Chut, murmura Loki qui s'était approché de son oreille. Cesse de te débattre, tu sais pourtant que c'est inutile et tu risques de te faire mal. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses mal, Thor.

Des doigts glissèrent le long de son torse qui, Thor réalisa alors, était nu et barré de griffures sanguinolentes. Il frissonna entre dégoût et inquiétude.

La voix qu'il venait d'entendre était froide et tremblante. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à celle de Loki.

Pourtant ses doigts titillaient bien son torse, traçant des cercles avec son sang et son souffle couvait son oreille. Mais son frère, son petit frère n'était pas vraiment là.

Sa tête bascula brutalement avec la main de Loki qui s'était jetée sur son menton, attaquant sa peau de ses ongles.

_Ils sont noirs. Ils sont devenus noirs._

Il croisa le regard du sorcier.

_Noir lui aussi._

Loki n'était plus que noirceur.

Il planta ses yeux, dont les ténèbres étaient devenues impénétrables, dans les siens et étira ses lèvres en un rictus dément.

\- Moi en revanche ... Oh Thor ... Tu ne peux pas même imaginer tout ce que j'ai prévu de te faire …

 

 

Au loin Thor aperçut la colline baignée d'or. Un arbre trempait ses racines dans un lac, faisant miroiter sur l'eau les myriades de couleurs de la lumière du soleil.

Thor avança et se trouva réchauffé par cette aura divine. S'approcher trop près du soleil et se brûler, prendre feu même et partir en fumée, n'avaient plus grande importance. Il devait s'approcher de cet arbre et se glisser dans le lac.

Quelques pas de plus et se dessina sous ses yeux ébahis une silhouette familière. Une longue chevelure retombait en cascade dans le dos musclé du baigneur qui laissait nonchalamment barboter ses pieds dans le point d'eau. Le haut de ses mollets, secs et dessinés, brillait de la fine couche qui les recouvrait et perlait sur son torse fin une pluie de gouttes nacrées.

D'aucun aurait dit que le baigneur n'avait rien d'un guerrier. Ses bras manquaient d'épaisseur, son buste de formes et ses doigts, longs et maigres, reposant dans l'herbe fraîche s'adaptaient plus facilement à la forme d'une plume qu'à celle d'une épée. Pourtant parmi, tous ceux que Thor s'était langui de contempler, ceux-ci plus que les autres avaient attiré son regard. Des heures il aurait pu le détailler et des jours en tracer les contours de ses mains.

Une chaleur explosa dans son estomac pour s'étendre dans tout son corps et se répandre jusqu'entre ses jambes comme il ne l'aurait plus jamais cru possible.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent lorsque le baigneur tourna la tête dans sa direction. Des yeux verts et sombres, impassibles, percèrent son âme.

C'était toujours le même regard qui le surprenait.

Sous ces yeux qui l'épiaient, Thor retira son armure et ses apparats. Il décrocha sa chemise, puis sa toge et défit enfin ses braies qui glissèrent le long de ses cuisses pour empêtrer ses chevilles. D'un coup brusque du pied, il envoya valser ses vêtements et nu, sa virilité tendue, il s'approcha du baigneur qui ne le quittait plus du regard.

Il n'y avait pas un battement de cil, pas un soupir, aucune réaction qui puisse trahir les envies de son vis-à-vis et pourtant Thor se sentait invincible.

Debout devant le baigneur, il put enfin observer chacun des traits de son visage. Des ses lèvres finement courbées à ses pommettes marquées, du creux de ses joues à son nez aquilin, de son front sévère à son menton pointu, tout, tout, tout il aurait baisé et son corps en aurait vibré si fort qu'avec lui aurait tremblé Asgard, Midgard et tous les royaumes réunis comme lorsqu'il laissait échapper sa rage et Mjölnir s'écraser.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Loki esquissa un mouvement et sa bouche s'entrouvrit et sa langue vint la titiller.

Thor se jeta à l'eau et se laissa couler jusqu'à ce que son poids le fasse remonter à la surface. Il prit une grande respiration et dégageant les cheveux blonds de son visage, il s'avisa de la présence du sorcier dans l'eau. Loki s'y était glissé lentement et brasse après brasse il nageait vers lui, serpentant entre les remugles que son plongeon avait créés. Face à lui il se dressa et leurs langues se lièrent et leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent en un ballet passionné.

Si Thor avait pu choisir d'arrêter le temps et de rester dans les bras de Loki, rester là à l'embrasser, à le toucher, il l'aurait fait. Il glissa l'une de ses mains jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Loki qui s'accrocha à son épaule et s'y reposa pantelant. Des gémissements caressèrent son oreille et sa nuque tandis qu'il allait et venait sur sa virilité. Puis ses doigts se faufilèrent plus loin et Loki s'agrippa alors à son cou et enroula ses jambes haut sur ses hanches. Thor les mena au bord de l'eau et pénétra Loki dans un cri de soulagement.

_Un. Un. Un._

_Nous ne sommes plus qu'un._

_Nous ne sommes plus qu'un._

_Les deux parties d'un tout indivisible._

Et quand vint leur délivrance, Thor murmura son nom et Loki laissa échapper un dernier râle dans son cou.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, reprenant leur respiration.

Thor, qui retrouvait lentement ses esprits, voulut l'embrasser. Il s'écarta légèrement, mais étonné de voir Loki garder la tête baissée il empoigna son menton et releva sa tête. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et il fut frappé d'horreur.

Ses yeux, tels deux puits d'obscurité, étaient noirs, mais pire encore, roulaient dans leurs orbites. Les billes rondes tourbillonnaient de manière effrénée. Thor se raidit lorsque l'un des yeux tomba dans l'eau et se disloqua en de dizaines de petits vers qui grossirent jusqu'à prendre la forme de serpents. Ils fondirent sur lui et malgré les battements qu'il exécuta dans l'eau, il ne put échapper aux reptiles qui s'enroulèrent autour de ses bras. Pris de panique, il s'acharna à arracher les monstres, les uns après les autres, avant de réaliser que l'autre œil de Loki flottait dans l'eau et se précipitaient aussi vers lui.

Une douleur fulgurante lui enleva un cri et il plongea sa main dans l'eau pour la passer sur ses jambes qui étaient elles aussi sous l'emprise des serpents. Plus il les chassait, plus il en venait. Ses bras se retrouvèrent bientôt ensevelis et il se trouva dans l'incapacité totale de bouger.

Le corps flasque et sans vie de Loki se redressa alors. Une bouche sans dent lui sourit et deux trous vides le fixèrent.

Une voix caverneuse lui asséna le coup de grâce.

\- Thor, mon amour, je crois que c'est à mon tour de jouer maintenant.

Il ne vit pas le corps mort du sorcier se glisser dans son dos, mais il sentit bel et bien le long serpentin s'enrouler autour de son membre mou avant de trouver le chemin vers son entrée secrète.

Il n'eut d'autre réflexe que de vomir, de se courber et de vomir tandis qu'il se faisait souiller par Loki.

 

 

\- NOOOOOOOON ! hurla-t-il.

Des larmes salées brûlèrent ses joues en feu lorsque des convulsions soulevèrent son corps. Ses articulations le faisaient souffrir à chaque mouvement qu'il effectuait.

_Et mes bras, par tous les dieux, mes bras vont finir par lâcher._

Il s'obligea à calmer chaque de ses membres. Il devait reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions. Même si son esprit n'était plus totalement sien, il devait au moins garder possession de son propre corps.

Il cracha et caillot de sang s'étala sur le sol de son enfer.

Il nota alors la présence d'un enfant dont les pieds se tenaient tout à côte de son crachat.

\- Tu as mal ? demanda le petit garçon de sa douce voix.

Quand il leva vers lui les deux joyaux émeraude qui lui servaient d'yeux, un couteau tenailla son cœur. Des oreilles un peu longues tentaient de se cacher derrière des cheveux noirs, de longs cils balayaient un regard curieux et des traits mécontents barraient son front

\- Loki, murmura Thor d'une voix éraillée et fatiguée. S'il te plaît ...

\- Tu as mal ? répéta son petit frère, du moins, celui qu'il avait été des milliers d'années auparavant.

\- Oui.

\- Veux-tu que je t'aide ?

\- Loki ...

\- Il ne dira rien. Il me laissera faire.

Thor hocha vivement de la tête, ce qui fit naître un sourire innocent sur les petites lèvres de l'enfant.

Le petit garçon se mit sur ses jambes et de sous sa tunique verte il sortit une longue clé biscornue en fer. Il s'attaqua d'abord aux chaînes qui maintenaient les pieds de Thor, puis grimpa sans difficulté sur son dos pour détacher ses mains. Thor grimaça sous le poids de l'enfant. Ses membres depuis trop longtemps engourdis le faisaient atrocement souffrir. Le clic de ses entraves retentit comme une cloche qui sonne la paix, mais le peu de force qui lui restait ne fut pas suffisant pour le tenir debout. Il s'écroula comme un vulgaire pantin au sol, le petit Loki sur son dos. Ses mains tremblantes le retinrent juste avant que sa figure ne s'écrase contre la pierre. Il grogna, mais un rire passa ses lèvres.

_Libre, libre, libre._

_Je suis libre._

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Thor.

Il roula sur son dos douloureux, s'étira et massa ses muscles endoloris. Le petit garçon s'était relevé et penchait sa tête ronde vers lui.

\- Parce que tu dois m'emmener, répondit Loki. Tu dois m'emmener avec toi.

\- Mais tu n'es qu'une création de mon esprit. Il t'a créé.

\- Il faut que tu m'emmènes avec toi, Thor. Je t'en supplie. Ne me laisse pas seul avec lui.

Ses lèvres frémissantes et ses yeux mouillés eurent raison de lui. Thor prit l'enfant par la main, puis, se traînant sur ses genoux, il parvint à se remettre sur pieds et s'avança, le dos courbé.

Un pas après l'autre il traversa l'antre qui l'abritait. Devant lui, il n'y avait qu'une sortie : un trou noir creusant la roche, un tunnel dont il ne pouvait voir le fond. Il pouvait tout aussi bien se trouver dans une autre dimension, à l'intérieur du montagne, dans des galeries sous terre ou se perdre dans les méandres de son esprit qu'il n'en aurait pas fait la différence.

Quand il approcha du passage, la petite main qui le tenait fermement se serra plus fort autour de ses doigts. Loki tira sur son bras et ses yeux inquiets le fixèrent. La réaction de Thor fut automatique, un vieux réflexe qu'il avait gardé enfoui au fond de lui. Il entoura les épaules du petit garçon de son bras, comme si ce simple geste suffisait à le protéger du reste du monde.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Thor.

C'était douloureux, si douloureux de sentir ces souvenirs remonter à la surface, ces souvenirs d'une époque bénie ou son frère et lui étaient inséparables.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je suis là.

Loki lui répondit par un sourire, timide, puis plus franc.

\- Il faut y aller, pressa le garçon. Il arrive.

_Loki arrive._

Une épreuve tordue de plus que Loki s'était amusé à imaginer et à laquelle Thor devrait faire face.

Thor entra la premier dans le couloir, son petit frère dans ses pas. Il avança à tâtons. Il était presque impossible de voir où il mettait les pieds. Il finit même par ne plus distinguer la lumière de la grotte derrière lui.

Ils cheminèrent à l'aveugle dans un tunnel toujours plus étroit. Thor sentait le petit corps de Loki trembler contre lui et son souffle haletant. Ses propres mains tremblaient. Il n'aurait peut-être pas la force d'affronter ce qui l'attendait. Son corps souffrait encore du supplice qu'il avait subi durant des heures et Mjölnir n'était même pas à sa portée.

Mais il était libre et temps que la main de son petit frère le serrait, il devait poursuivre.

Thor crut discerner les contours du tunnel. Les parois se dessinèrent peu à peu sous ses yeux. Il distingua une brèche à quelques mètres de lui et plus loin les flammes d'un feu. Il suivit la lumière et pressa le pas.

Une nouvelle force le gagna lorsqu'il parvint à s'extirper du couloir, Loki toujours avec lui. Il en oublia les douleurs de son corps et les blessures de son esprit. Il s'avança au centre, juste devant le feu. De l'autre côté une autre brèche se dessinait.

Il s'apprêta à poursuivre son chemin, mais le couinement qu'émit son petit frère le retint. Il se tourna vers lui. Ses grands yeux écarquillaient le suppliaient de nouveau. Mais de quoi ?

L'enfant pointa du doigt le trou.

Thor ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais ses yeux fatigués finirent par distinguer deux reflets jaunes créés par le feu, puis une tête massive et des oreilles pointues se dressèrent d'entre les ténèbres.

L'animal se montra. Un loup, deux fois plus haut que Thor, grogna. Ses crocs acérés l'accueillirent et d'énormes pattes pénétrèrent dans la grotte.

Thor poussa l'enfant derrière lui qui s'écrasa dans la terre. Un coup d'œil rapide lui permit d'aviser la présence de torches de chaque côté de la grotte. Il se jeta sur l'une d'entre elle et fit un tour sur lui-même. Le monstre s'approchait dangereusement du feu et de Loki. Son petit frère, la peur crispant son visage, s'était réfugié contre la pierre. Il pleurait, gémissait et son regard alternait frénétiquement entre le gigantesque loup et Thor. Thor ne l'avait pas vu dans un état pareil depuis des millénaires. Alors le Dieu de la malice n'était qu'un enfant emprunt d'innocence et sujet aux peurs les plus primaires. Ils s'étaient tous deux amusés à de nombreuses reprises à se raconter des histoires de géants et de monstres. Thor voyait encore Loki disparaître centimètre par centimètre sous leurs couvertures. Il riait de voir son frère cadet tremblant, mais il finissait toujours par lui coller un baiser sur le front qui faisait rougir Loki et à le prendre dans ses bras. Il aurait voulu faire de même avec le petit garçon qui n'avait trouvé de réconfort que dans une pierre froide, mais la créature les menaçait.

Thor plongea vers les flammes et sa torche s'embrasa. La grotte s'éclaira et un grondement la fit trembler. Il brandit son poing fermé sur la torche et l'agita devant la bête. Le monstre recula, mais pour mieux charger. Il planta ses immenses griffes dans la poussière du sol et pencha son arrière-train plus bas que terre. Les muscles de la partie avant de son corps se contractèrent, hérissant la fourrure qui les recouvrait. La bête bondit, babines retroussées, tous crocs dehors. Thor vit l'énorme masse noire foncer vers lui. Il entendit le petit Loki glapir derrière lui et lui hurler de s'en aller.

Mais Thor était le porteur de Mjölnir, le fils d'Odin, un dieu et pas n'importe lequel, le dieu du Tonnerre. Il ne pouvait capituler et s'enfuir. Il tint bon face la bête, sa torche dans une main, l'autre prête à agripper la gueule de l'animal.

L'animal effectua un dernier bond et Thor comprit, bien trop tard, qu'il n'était pas réellement la cible du monstre. L'effroyable masse noire se dirigeait tout droit vers le petit Loki qui, recroquevillé sur lui-même au fond de la grotte n'avait plus aucun échappatoire. Thor fit volte-face et d'un coup brusque empoigna de justesse la queue de l'animal, le stoppant dans son élan. La bête s'écrasa à quelques centimètres de son petit frère.

Loki se mit à crier de plus belle et ce fut au tour de Thor de lui hurler de partir au plus vite, mais tétanisé de peur, il n'en fit rien et lorsque le loup leva haut sa patte pour asséner un coup sur son petit corps fragile, il ne put qu'écarquiller de grands yeux horrifiés.

La fureur s'empara alors de Thor. Il trouva dans ses membres endoloris et ses muscles fatigués une force qu'il n'avait que rarement connue. Tous ses membres s'électrisèrent jusqu'à faire naître le Tonnerre au bout de ses doigts. Il enflamma la queue de l'animal qui, surpris, délaissa le pauvre Loki.

Il ne laissa pas une chance à la bête. Il attrapa de ses deux mains ses immenses mâchoires et enfonça l'une d'elle dans la gueule de l'animal qui, sentant sa fin arriver, glapissait. Le gravier volait sous ses pattes et, même si ses griffes lacéraient le torse de Thor, le loup ne put se délivrer de la poigne fatale de Thor sur sa langue.

Une ire noire fit naître chez le dieu une foudre destructrice qui brûla d'abord l'intérieur de la gueule de l'animal, puis sa trachée, jusqu'à descendre dans ses poumons, son estomac et tous ses organes qui s'embrasèrent. Les cris de rage de Thor, mêlés à ceux, désespérés et tortueux de l'animal, se répercutaient en une cacophonie infernale dans la grotte.

Thor arracha finalement la langue de la bête qui, carbonisée, noire et fumante, ne tâcha pas d'une seule goutte de sang le sol. Il la balança à travers la grotte et le loup s'effondra, terrassé par le plus puissant des dieux d'Asgard.

Un hurlement venu du plus profond de ses entrailles remonta jusqu'à sa bouche. Il hurla à s'en arracher la voix avant de s'écraser, ses membres tremblants ne pouvant plus le maintenir. Même sa tête et sa vision tremblaient. Il parvenait à peine à se souvenir ce qui l'avait amené ici et pourquoi il s'était retrouvé dans cet état.

De faibles gémissements, des crissements sur le sable vinrent lui rappeler que Loki, son petit frère, avait assisté à ce morbide spectacle.

Il se retourna et vit l'enfant se traîner sur le sol, une main couvrant tant bien que mal la béante blessure qui barrait son maigre torse.

\- Thor, murmura Loki.

Un appel désespéré pour une cause désespérée.

Thor recouvra tous ses esprits en un éclair et se précipita sur l'enfant qu'il prit doucement entre ses bras. Il repoussa le bras de Loki pour observer avec plus d'attention les ravages infligés par l'animal. La plaie, large et profonde, saignait abondamment et les mains de Thor se retrouvèrent rapidement recouvertes du sang de son petit frère.

Il était démuni devant cette blessure. Il en avait pourtant subie des dizaines, soignées bien plus durant les batailles, mais jamais il n'avait vu son petit frère ainsi meurtri.

_Sauf la fois où il est mort._

Ses larmes se mirent à couler. Il savait qu'il avait failli et qu'il ne pourrait plus rien faire pour sauver Loki. Aucun enfant, même un enfant tel que lui, ne pouvait survivre à pareille souffrance. Son petit frère avait déjà perdu tant de sang.

\- Ça ira, Loki, promit Thor, comme pour se convaincre lui-même qu'il pourrait encore faire quelque chose pour lui. Tu es fort, tu vas réussir à tenir. Je vais te sortir de là et je trouverai un moyen de te soigner, d'accord ?

\- C'est trop tard, trancha Loki. Tu m'as laissé tomber. Tu l'as laissé me tuer. Tu n'as pas été capable de me protéger. Thor, je croyais que tu serais _toujours_ là pour me protéger, mais tu m'as menti.

\- Non, non, non ... Loki, ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé, je ne voulais pas ... je pensais ... Loki, jamais je n'ai souhaité que quelqu'un te fasse du mal, jamais.

\- Mais tu l'as laissé faire ! Tu n'as pas agi assez vite ! Tu n'as pas été assez fort ! pleura-t-il. Tu n'as pas su me protéger. Tu m'avais promis !

\- Non, Loki, non ...

Thor et l'enfant se mirent à pleurer.

Les larmes cessèrent bien trop vite de couler des yeux de Loki. Son petit corps expulsa un dernier souffle entre les bras de Thor dont le cœur se déchira une fois encore.

 

 

\- SORS DE MA TÊTE !

Thor ne pouvait même pas dire s'il parvenait vraiment à crier. Il ne savait plus ni où il se trouvait, ni où il était. Il savait seulement que Loki était dans sa tête, qu'il trifouillait dans sa mémoire et dans ses peurs, qu'il jouait avec les morceaux d'un puzzle sans pour autant emboîter les bonnes pièces. Il avait l'impression d'être remonté à l'envers. Il ne parvenait même pas à trouver les mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait.

Mal, mal, mal, il avait juste mal. Et pire encore.

\- SORS DE MA TÊTE ! SORS DE MA TÊTE !

_Tu capitules ?_

_Je n'ai pourtant pas fini de jouer. Je pourrais passer des heures dans ces limbes méphitiques ..._

_Tu ne veux plus de moi, c'est cela ? Tu ne veux plus me supporter ? Tu ne veux plus jamais me voir ni entendre parler de moi ? Thor, dis-moi, tu ne m'aimes plus, c'est cela ? Tu as finalement cessé de croire qu'il y avait encore quelque chose qui nous reliait toi et moi ?_

Thor hurla une dernière fois avant de sentir quelque chose s'arracher à lui. L'indescriptible douleur provoquée par cette coupure qui n'avait rien de physique et qui pourtant se propageait dans tout son être comme si des centaines de lames s'étaient tout à coup jetées sur lui le fit lâcher prise.

Jusqu'alors il était prêt à résister, mais abattu, il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il était impuissant face à cette forme de combat. Il aurait beau subir chacune des épreuves que Loki lui infligeait, il n'en gagnerait aucune. Loki avait la totale maîtrise de la situation sur le plan mental puisqu'il manipulait Thor comme il aurait tiré les ficelles d'un pantin, puisqu'il n'était jamais un acteur dans son propre jeu, seulement un narrateur, et que jamais on n'a vu un personnage se retourner contre son propre créateur.

Il n'y avait que face à face que Thor pourrait espérer remporter la partie, là où Loki ne pouvait plus user de tous ses artifices.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Thor.

Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Cette voix séductrice que Thor avait tant de fois entendue chuchoter des paroles mesquines et proférer de mauvais conseils ne l'avait jamais autant écœuré. Cela l'amusait plus jeune, mais la donne avait changé. Il ne s'agissait plus de quelques prétentions et tours orchestrées pour se moquer des autres, c'était devenu bien plus vicieux et cruel.

Thor tira sur ses liens pour protester, il tira si fort qu'il entendit les os de ses mains craquer.

Loki lui lança un regard décontenancé auquel il répondit par la fureur avec laquelle il s'était senti habité quelques minutes plutôt, une fureur si grande qu'elle en devenait effrayante, même pour lui.

\- C'est donc cela. Tu ne veux plus de moi. Je suis parvenu à tant te dégoûter que tu ne peux supporter ma simple présence.

Loki poursuivit son discours tandis que Thor s'acharnait avec force sur les liens qui le suspendaient. Les articulations de ses membres supérieurs se mirent à crier avant que Thor n'éclate lui aussi et ne se mette à hurler.

Loki ne se calma pas pour autant. Le même flot continu de paroles déferlait de sa bouche et des rires et des sourires en coin le ponctuaient de manière régulière.

La même démence les habitait maintenant tous les deux.

_Est-ce donc cela que tu cherches ? Veux-tu que je devienne fou ? Que je devienne aussi fou que toi ?_

Un immense sourire découpa le visage de Loki qui se tut brusquement et un grondement fit trembler la grotte, si fort, si terriblement, qu'ils jetèrent tous les deux un regard au-dessus de leur tête. La roche commençait à céder sous l'effroyable pression que Thor lui infligeait. Elle cédera sous la puissance du dieu du Tonnerre.

L'air s'électrisa d'or et de vert et d'entre l'éboulement et les éclairs surgit alors Thor. Il fondit sur Loki et enroula les doigts autour de son cou.

\- Est-ce donc cela que tu souhaites ? Est-ce la raison qui t'as poussé à faire tout ceci ? Souhaites-tu me pousser à bout pour que je décide finalement de mettre fin à tes jours ? Dis-moi, petit frère, est-ce donc cela dont tu rêves ?

Thor eut beau resserrer ses mains, Loki ne chercha pas à résister un seul instant.

Il venait de se trahir ses intentions.

Thor relâcha finalement la pression, mais son regard et tout son corps persistaient à lui lancer des éclairs. Loki ne laissa pas Thor retrouver son souffle. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et un tourbillon vint les aspirer tous les deux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans un froid glacial où une tempête de neige se déchaînait. Thor parvenait à peine à voir à travers les rideaux de neige qui s'abattaient devant ses yeux.

\- Cette folie doit prendre fin, Loki ! hurla-t-il.

Il le vit s'éloigner un peu et lui tourner le dos. Le vent soulevait sa cape noire et sa chevelure. Sa posture, droite et stable, le faisait paraître sûre de lui et incroyablement imposant, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, bien plus qu'il ne l'était quelques secondes plus tôt, alors même que la démence menaçait de les emporter tous les deux.

\- C'est fini Thor, je suis Roi désormais. Tu as perdu.

Il avait proféré ces paroles sur un ton si calme que Thor eut même du mal à croire qu'il ait bien réussi à tout comprendre à travers la tempête.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu du Trône, Loki. Je t'aurais laissé ma place si tu me l'avais demandé ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu agisses ainsi Loki ? Avec tant de mauvais tours et tellement de mensonges ?

\- Qui m'aurait laissé le Trône, Thor ? Toi ou celui que tu étais lorsque ton père a tenté de te couronner ? Si je le voulais, il fallait que je le prenne. Je n'avais pas le choix.

Thor aurait eu du mal à contester Loki sur ce point. Jamais l'homme imbu de lui-même qu'il avait été plus jeune n'aurait laissé Loki sur le Trône et ce même s'ils étaient proches, s'ils s'aimaient. Loki s'était éloigné, devenant de plus en plus secret et sournois à mesure que Thor l'ignorait pour se concentrer sur lui-même.

\- Tu sais maintenant ce qu'il te reste à faire pour arrêter tout ceci.

Loki le sondait désormais, mais il n'y avait plus ni rage, ni folie dans ses yeux.

Ils se jaugèrent pendant un temps infini avant que Thor se décide finalement à faire un pas vers son petit frère. Les chaînes attachées à ses poignets et chevilles traînaient encore derrière lui.

\- C'est donc comme ça que cela doit finir ?

\- Tu peux faire ce que tu as à faire, déclara Loki. Tu es libre maintenant.

\- Est-ce encore un de tes tours ?

\- Il n'y a plus de tour.

Loki effectua un léger mouvement de la main et les chaînes de Thor s'écrasèrent dans la neige.

\- Fais-nous sortir d'ici. Téléporte-nous ailleurs !

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Appelle Mjölnir et fais ce que tu as à faire.

Et Thor le fit sans plus attendre. Le bras levé, il attendit. Un sifflement vint fendre les airs et sa main retrouva finalement sa place autour du manche de Mjölnir et son armure vint embrasser son corps encore endolori et poisseux de son sang qui avait été torturé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il s'avança encore vers Loki.

En bas de la colline, il apercevait le Bifrost laissé sans protection. L'inconscience totale de Loki ne l'étonna même pas. Son frère n'avait peut-être jamais eu l'intention de rentrer.

La colère le prit de nouveau.

Il brandit son marteau et empoigna si fort son frère par la taille qu'il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de réagir.

\- Je peux dire la même chose.

Il fonça vers le Bifrost et après leur voyage par le pont, ils se retrouvèrent sur Asgard. Thor les conduisit tous les deux au palais qui se révéla être bien silencieux. L'inébranlable Trône surplombait toujours l'immense hall des mondes.

Il n'y avait plus personne pour s'y asseoir.

Thor lâcha finalement Loki qui se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui. Il le regarda avec une dure expression dans les yeux. Ce ne serait pas suffisant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne marcherait pas dans son jeu, mais assez pour lui montrer qu'il lui en voulait.

\- Ce n'est pas non plus comme ça que ça marche, Loki. Tu ne peux pas me forcer à faire ce que je ne veux pas faire. Tu ne peux pas expier tes douleurs et tes fautes de cette manière. Je ne t'aiderai pas de cette manière.

Thor se retourna, prêt à quitter le palais et Asgard, laissant Loki lui hurler des injures sur les dalles de marbre.

\- Ce n'est pas encore fini, promit-il avant de partir.


End file.
